1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which searches for a specific object image from a scene image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of apparatus, a scene image is repeatedly outputted from an image sensor. A CPU repeatedly determines, prior to a half-depression of a shutter button, whether or not a face image facing an imaging surface is appeared on the scene image outputted from the image sensor. A detection history of the face including a determined result is described in a face-detecting history table by the CPU. When the shutter button is half depressed, the CPU determines a face image position based on the detection history of the face described in the face-detecting history table. An imaging condition such as focus is adjusted by noticing the determined face image position. Thereby, it becomes possible to adjust the imaging condition by noticing the face image.
However, in the above-described camera, in a case where there is a plurality of subjects, it is unclear that the existence of them is recognized. Moreover, in a case where a face of the subject is detected and recorded on a history, photographing is performed irrespective of the face of the subject being turned away thereafter. Thereby, the quality of the recorded scene image may be deteriorated.